


Some legends are told

by orphan_account



Series: Fall out vampires [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dracula, M/M, Side brentrick, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I came out to my mom today so it's official I am now an out of the closet pansexual.</p><p>She took it well I think.</p><p>What's your sexuality ?(bit personal ik)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sequel to 'remember me for centuries'


	2. Chapter 2

Petes pov.

I couldn't stop staring at patrick as he spoke, he still looked like he did all those years ago even if he was reborn.

The only difference was that he had less of the baby fat on his small frame and his hair was darker, he also had on glasses and a fedora.

"So pete.. What do you do for a living?" He asked looking up at me though big blue eyes,

"I'm a writer"

Patrick perked up as I said this,

"What do you write?" He asked,

"I don't think you would know"

 

We stared into each other's eyes before patrick smirked,

"Try me"


	3. Chapter 3

Petes pov.

We went for a walk in the park afterwards and patrick spoke about himself,

"I'm in university studying music and literature"

"Literature?" I asked

"I love creative writing" he replied, "Shakespeare has always been my favourite"

"Do you have a favourite play?"

"I live Romeo and juliet. It's a forbidden love but they find a way" 

I thought about my patrick, the one who I ruled with all those years ago, me being a vampire an him a human made it a forbidden love, and ended with death like the play.

"Do you have a favourite Shakespeare play?" Patrick asked me

"I like them all the same" I replied,

We walked a little longer before patrick phone went off, he looked very apologetic as he dishes it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Brendon! Baby how are you?" 

My heart dropped at that name, but it could be a coincidence.

"I'm at the park, you know that one"

"Yeah you can... I got a friend with me"

Friend...

"Love you bye!"

It hurt to hear my soulmate say they love someone else.

"Sorry about that, my boyfriend brendon is going to pick me up. You ok with walkin home? Or do you need a lift?"

I forced a smile,  
"I'm fine with walking"

Patrick smiled brightly at me, my heart fluttered at the sight.

"Come on then let's go"

\---

When we got to the gates we saw a car upfront, there was a guy standing there who looked like...

No...

It was brendon. He took a glance at me and he smirked, something flashed in his eye.  
I knew he was the same brendon. 

Patrick ran up to him and kissed him gently, I felt jealously pang in my chest and Brendon's smirk only widened.

"I'll catch you later pete ok?"

My mouth was a tight line but I did a short nod and watched as they both got into the car and drove away.

I started walking down the dark street overthinking things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came out to my mom today so it's official I am now an out of the closet pansexual.
> 
> She took it well I think.
> 
> What's your sexuality ?(bit personal ik)


	4. Chapter 4

Petes pov.

"Pete please help me!" Patricks cries emitted from the phone,

"Where are you?" 

"I...I don't know"

Panic rose in my chest with the frightened tone in his voice, patrick called me in fear that brendon had fangs and attacked him, he ran out to find more vampires outside his home then ran as far as he could go before calling pete in a fit of histerics.

"Stay where you are patrick I will find you" I said,

"Don't hang up" he whimpered

"I won't" I promised,

\---

I rushed around the streets of Chicago trying to get a whiff of Patricks scent, it was faint but I had caught it.

I rounded the corner and stopped in the tracks at the sight.

William had a hold of patrick and brendon was at his side, they both had fanged smirked on their faces and Patricks face was of pure fear.

"Let him go!" I demanded,

"Ah, your here at last" William spoke,  
"Thought I had to start without you"

"What do you want?"

"Revenge" brendon spoke,

"You disobeyed me and then attempted to kill poor brendon here" William butted in,

Patrick looked at me in shock 

"What has patrick got to do with this?" I asked,

"We want to get even"

"By what killing him?" I seethed,

"We want you to kill him again"

At those words spoken patrick started struggling against William,

"No" I said,

"What?"

"I won't kill him, not again"

William just blinked,

"Very well then" he smirked and yanked patrick head back by his hair to reveal his neck,

William bared his fangs and sunk them deep into his neck, patrick started screaming and I felt anger run through me,

I used my speed to push William off patrick and shoved him into the wall,

Patrick fell to the ground as I started fighting William and Brendon.

I managed to stab William and rush back to patrick to pick him up,  
He was unconscious but alright.

I heard brendon mumble some words before I took off back to my apartment.

Taking patrick to where he was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricks pov.  
I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, I thought brendon had gotten a new apartment until all the events of the previous night appeared in my mind.

Holy shit.

I suddenly sat upright when I heard the door open, the breathing became rapid as I saw pete walk through the door.

“YOU!” I shouted at him and he looked at me with wide eyes in alert.

“me?”

“yes you! I had a normal life until I bumped into you. Then everything went down to shit!”

“I didn’t do any…”

“wait. What did that dude mean by killing me again?” I asked,  
“why does brendon suddenly want to kill me?”  
“and why the fuck is everyone vampires!?!?!??!” I asked in panic,

“we all have a history. You included” pete said much calmly than me.

“what?”

“about 600 years ago when we were all human, apart from William. It was sort of a war”

“I was alive 600, years ago?” I asked in amazement  
“technically speaking. Yes, but also. No”

“tell me about it all” I demanded.

Pete shook his head and gave me a short smile. Fuck he looks amazing.

My precious Peter, oh how you haven’t changed a bit.

Wait, that was me yet it wasn’t me.

I felt my eyes go into my skull and pete gave me a worried glance before I fell back and everything went white.

\--  
(flashback, old patricks pov)  
I looked in the wall length mirror of our chambers and smiled in fondness,  
My large baby bump covered in my silk robes, concealing our first child.

I rubbed my stomach and felt light kicks and smiled fondly down at it. our boy would be a warrior like his father.

“there you are my love” a familiar vice spoke,

I looked up into the mirror to see my beloved husband Peter.

“I was tired” I spoke,

Peter chuckled and wrapped his arms around me,  
“looks like your tired” he linked his hands with mine, resting them on my bump.

“your child felt it was necessary to kick me” I smiled up at him and he returned that smile, leaning down to kiss my lips.

A slight blush appeared on my cheeks when he pulled away and I gazed into his eye full of love and pride.

“I love you” he whispered,

“I love you too”


	6. Chapter 6

Patricks pov.

I gasped as I came back into my own mind.

Was that me, an pete?

I looked up to see a wide eyes pete giving me a worried look.

"Are you ok?" He asked,

"Yes. I think" I replied.

Pete held his hand out for me and I grabbed it, sparks flew as we touched and I let go in reflex and fell back, pete catching me before I fell.

*  
Pete was looking down at me with tears in his eyes,

"No no no no no. Patrick you can't"

I placed my hand on his cheek,

"Go save Declan"

The sun started to rise and more tears went down petes face,

"I can't my days are up"

"It's never too late" I said pulling my robe down,

"Drink"

"I can't" he cried,

"It's too late for me, but our son still has hope. Pete drink for me" I felt myself fading as pete fangs extended and sank into my neck.  
*

"Declan?" I asked when I came back from the flashback,

Pete looked confused then something clicked,

"Your still there aren't you?" He asked,

I gave him a crazy look,

"Of course I'm here"

Peter my love I am here,

"Get out of my head" I groaned loudly,

Petes eyes filled with joy,

"What is he saying" he asked me full of hope,

I never left you peter,

"Keeps calling you love and saying he's here and never left you"

Pete suddenly pulled me into a hug and buried his face into my neck.

"Pete?"

"Mhm" he mumbled into my neck,

"I'm not actually him, you know"

I felt him nod against my neck,

"You are both the same person, he is sharing our memories for a reason"

"Old Patricks playing matchmaker?" I joked,   
Pete looked at me with a serious face.

"We are soulmates patrick, we will always find each other, no matter the centurie or dimention. We are a match made in heaven an my patrick is trying to keep it that way"

"Oh"

"I'll give you time" he said,

"Shut up and kiss me peter" old patrick said out loud 

He looked at me in shock, I lost all control of my movements and my arms wrapped around petes neck,

"He's doing this isn't he?" Pete asked,

I didn't answer instead I just kissed him then felt myself gain control but didn't pull back,

I literally felt the sparks.

We are a match made in heaven, 

I have to agree, I'm falling in love with pete.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete’s pov.

Everything had calmed down for two weeks, and Patrick had stayed with me. He had been getting flashbacks more frequently and the old Patrick (the one I married all those years ago) was making appearances at random times.

I felt it was time to tell Patrick of our past.

“We were married” I told Patrick,  
“And had a son” he said leaning forward on the table to rest his head on his hands.

“Yes. Declan, he took over the kingdom after the battle.”

“What about Brendon?”

I looked at him and saw anger and betrayal in his eyes. I don’t blame him. He did give up three years of his life being with Brendon and believing they were in love.

“He kidnapped Declan” I said, tears forming in my eyes as I relived that horrible memory.

“He was also the reason you died” I wiped a tear away and he gave me a look of sympathy, getting off the chair to stand in front of me.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me, I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up.

“I’m here now though… well, kind of just without the memories” he laughed.

“I’m just glad I have you back” I said standing up.

He then looked up at me with love in his eyes and wrapped his arms around my neck, my hands instinctively going around his waist.

“I... um… I love you” he said flushing slightly,

“Who’s saying that?” I asked not sure who was currently speaking.

“Me… you know modern Patrick who had no fucking idea of his past life until you showed up”

I chuckled deeply and he flushed a redder shade,

“I have always love you…both”

He looked up at me and pulled me down, kissing my lips slightly before whispering in my ear,

“Make love to me peter”

I tightened my grip on his waist and hiked him up, grabbing the back of his thighs and him wrapping his legs around my waist.

“You definitely won’t be able to forget this” I growled, making our way to the bedroom.

I will make this a night he can’t forget.


	8. Chapter 8

Forehead pov.

Does he really think I'm going to let him get away with this?

Let him and his newfound love live happily ever after?

 

He's killed William but that doesn't stop me from making a strike back.

 

"You seem a little tense" Ryan said rubbing his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to ease my stress and calm me.

"It's just pete darling" I looked up at him, smiling at my human.

"What did he do this time?" He asked leaning his head on my shoulder, letting his hands slide down my arms to my own hands,

"Williams dead and now patrick has old memories returned"

"I though he was dead. You said pete killed him"

I nodded, "he was but he was reborn and pete triggered these memories"

Ryan hummed and kissed my cheek,

"How about I give you a little distraction and you can worry about pete later. He won't attack. Not on his own"

"Your right" I said kissing his hands,

"It's not like he has anyone to side with him, most of the vampires are here" he added,

"True"

Ryan then moved to straddle my lap facing me,

"Now. Let me distract you" he smirked

\---

Ok. Mum has his pov done and dusted, with a little ryden included (I couldn't resist).

I'm not adding any spoilers because I'm mean. 


	9. Chapter 9

Petes pov.

Seeing patrick moaning and withering underneath me again was a glorious moment.

He responded with incoherent babbling with each thrust. I placed both my hands on the headboard and patrick encouraged me to go faster.

"Mmm... Pete... Fuck faster" he moaned,

I smirked and gripped the headboard harder and picked up the speed, patrick wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me in deeper inside him.

"Harder!" He cried out in ecstasy,

I heard the headboard crack as i pounded harder into him, nails digging into my back and patrick moving upwards with each thrust,

His mouth was open in a long silent moan and his eyes were shut, hair stuck to his face and cheeks flushed a bright red.

I started nibbling on his neck and his grip tightened on me, I moaned at his nails digging into my back and pounded into him harder. Going deeper. The headboard started banging against the wall at some point but we didn't pay attention.

Patrick let out a high pitched whimper before coming, his grip loosened and his legs slid to either side of me.

I came shortly after with a shout and my face pressed into his neck as he stroked my hair.

I took my hands off the headboard to see a dent were my hands were. Fuck.

I looked down to see patrick passed out from exhaustion and chuckled slighty, I got off him to get a washcloth to clean him up.

\---

As I cuddles closer to patrick I saw an old scar in the shape of fangs on the left side of his neck.

I ran my thumb over it knowing that It was my fangs that made this scar, when I had bitten the old patrick.

"It's a birthmark" he mumbled nuzzling further into my chest.

"It's not"

He looked up in confusion before realising what I meant.

"Oh"

I leant down to kiss him,  
"All in the past now"

"Mmm...can I sleep now?"

"Of course" I smiled softly,

I pulled him closer and watched him as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

My little human.


	10. Chapter 10

Patricks pov.

I was in the kitchen washing the dishes, pete went out and said he would be back soon so I was t worrying. He is centuries old and a vampire. Pretty sure he could protect himself.

The front door opened and closed.

That was fast pete had only been gone for five minutes.

"Your back early" I called, no response.

"Pete?"

I dried my hands off and walked into the hallway, no one was there and it freaked me out. I didn't imagine the door open and close. Did I?

I heard movement behind me and turned around in panic. No one was there.

"It's not funny pete." I said in fear.

"If only pete was making the joke" I heard a voice behind me.

I gasped and turned around to face brendon. (Fucking forehead!)

I backed away as he stepped closer, a fanged smirk plastered on his face,

"What do you want?" I asked,

"Revenge"

Panic surged through me as I looked left and right before running no were in peticular,

"No point in running I will always catch you" he said,

I ran towards the dining room to get some sort of weapon when I felt hands grab me and pull me back into the glass table behind that broke on impact. I screamed as I felt the glass cut through my body.

Brendon was closing in and I struggled to crawl away. He grabbed me but I grabbed a large piece of glass and lodge it into his clavicle.

He dropped me and I attempted to run away, the pain in my leg from the glass was unbearable and I collapsed near the stairs.

I attempted to climb up them so I could find a place to hide but brendon grabbed my ankle an pulled my down.  
My head smacked off the stairs and I felt dizzy.

The last thing I heard was Brendon's chuckle before I blacked out.

\---

Petes pov.

I came rushing home as soon as I felt Patricks fear. I knew something was wrong and I wished patrick was safe.

I started panicking when I saw the broken down door and ran past it, the house was a mess, glass and wood scattered everywhere and furniture was broken.

I went sniffing around and recognised Brendon's scent and his blood on a large piece of glass.  
I could smell Patricks blood aswell and went into panic mode knowing that he is hurt.

"PATRICK!?!" I called for him but got no answer.

I went running around the entire house searching for patrick but found nothing.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

'Your precious little human is in my care.  
Don't worry I won't kill him, you will.  
You know where to find me

X  
Brendon' 

 

I was angry as I read the note.

I will kill brendon if he touches a hair on his head.

I know where they are, time to get patrick back.


	11. Chapter 11

Pete was beyond pissed, he was beyond furious.

He was ready to strike brendon down once an for all.

He marched straight out of the house and straight to the club where he knew brendon was hiding at.

After all that is what he meant when he said pete knew where he was.

\---

Patrick woke up ties to a chair.

The shackles around his wrists were digging into his skin, cutting it. Trails of blood went down either side of the chair leaving small droplets on the floor.

Brendon was stood infront, red eyes and a fanged smile. Patrick kept having flashbacks from when he fought brendon for the safety of Declan all those years ago.

"Sleeping beauty has woken up"

"Where am I?"

Brendon didn't answer, he kept looking  at the door as of he was expecting someone to walk in any moment.

An almost inaudible crash came from behind the door and Brendon's smirk grew.  
He looked back at patrick and unbuckled the shackles, yanking him up from the chair. He let out a cry of pain but brendon ignored it and stared into his eyes.

"Jump off the roof" he compelled,

Patricks mind went hazy as he lost control of his body and nodded and went off walking up the stairs to the roof.

\---

Pete mercilessly ripped apart the vampires keeping him from patrick and screamed for brendon to stop being a coward and show himself.

He barged into the back room where brendon sat on the chair where patrick was sat prior, his blood staining the front chair legs and puddled on the ground.

"Where's patrick?" He seethed, smelling Patricks blood.

"Probably jumping off a building for all i know" he smirked,

Pete grew angrier and charges at brendon full speed, brendon took the advantage and used his own speed to move behind pete, who crashed into the chair,

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed breaking a chair leg and running towards brendon,

They fought with grace, brendon dodging all attacks and pete fighting will all he had, he was loosing but he needed to kill brendon. He had to.

They were both caught off guard with the scent of blood. Patricks.

Pete took advantage and pushed brendon to the wall lodging the makeshift stake into his chest.

Killing him once and for all.

Ryan fell to his knees as he felt Brendon's pain, he screamed loudly as he felt brendon die as if he was dying himself.  
Tears streamed down his face when he felt empty, a hole in his heart where his sire once was.

Pete left the ash faced brendon lying on the ground as he rushed to patrick,

He got to the top of the building and watched as his lover took small steps towards the edge of the building.

"NO!" He shouted as he ran towards patrick and grabbed him before they both fell off the building,

Pete hugged patrick close as he came to his own mind,

"Pete" he gasped,

"We'll be ok" he reassured the human

"We will always have forever" patrick said before blacking out and they hit the ground


	12. Chapter 12

Patricks pov.

All I saw was darkness. Nothing. Pitch black, I was stood in the dark.

"Holy fuck. Am I dead?"

"No, this is your mind"

I turned around to be facing myself, but I looked different.  
I was shorter, my hair was blonder, I had more chubby-ness surrounding my middle section and a fuller face.  
And I was wearing a white silk... Dress?

"Dude, you look like a girl!" I laughed,

He gave me an annoyed look and I shut up immediately.

"Not important. I need you to know a few things before you arise"

"Ok"

"I will not return with you, tell peter I will always love him."

I nodded and he smiled fondly at nothing in peticular,

"Don't hurt peter, he has suffered enough... He does have his Moments though"

"Ok so pete has bitch fits and you still love him, got it"

"Don't think you get off that easily, you still have enemies. They will attack when you are most vulnerable"

He placed his hands on my shoulder and it felt so fucking weird, all of this was weird.

"You must be prepared. Now you are involved in all this you will be a target"

I gave him a scared look at his serious face before he broke out in a smile.

Why is he smiling?

Should I be worried?

"I'm going to send you back now"

He gripped my shoulders tight and pushed me back slightly,

"Oh and congratulations"

That was the last thing he said to me before he pushed me back forcefully and I felt like I was falling.

Then I was succumbed by darkness yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and patrick moment


	13. Chapter 13

Patrick woke up on the concrete ground, pete was hovering over him with a worried look.

"Pete?" He mumbled,

"Oh thank fuck your alive" the vampire sighed in relief

"What happened?"

"Brendon compelled you, you fell but I caught you. Were safe now"

Pete pulled patrick up and hugged him tightly, as if he would disappear if he let go of him.  
Patrick wrapped his arms around pete and accepted the embrace.

He then remembered the conversation he had with the other patrick and pulled away from the embrace, receiving a confused look off of pete.

"The other me mentioned a threat" he said,

"A threat"

"Oh you bet there's still a threat"

Both males turned to see Ryan stood before them, gabe and spencer stood either side and a group of vampires behind them.

"What do you want with us?" Pete asked in annoyance,

"Revenge" he smirked, the other vampires following with fanged smirks,

"Brendon's dead and the dandies have lost a leader, I wonder who will take over" Ryan over dramatically said,

"That would be you sir" gabe said, staring intensely at patrick.

"Don't worry darlings, I won't hurt a pretty little hair on your head."

He looked patrick up and down, licking his lips,

"I'll just hit you where it hurts. Congratulations by the way"

Thy both shared a confused glance before all the vampires were gone in the blink of an eye.

"What was that about?" Patrick asked,

"I'm just as confused as you"

Patrick shivered slightly, and pete noticed wrapping his arms around the human,

"Let's go somewhere before you get Ill"

Patrick huddled closer to pete as they made their way to a possible living quarters. In hopes that their new threat won't find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why everyone Is saying congratulations to patrick?
> 
> Oh wait. I do know why.
> 
> Why do you think everyone is saying this?


	14. Chapter 14

Petes pov.

Two months.

It's been really quiet.

Patrick and I settled down in a small cottage in the middle of a woods, no one lived there and it was isolated from the nearest cities.

I haven't turned patrick and I know he wants me too but there's something stopping me from doing it, like a barrier that stops me when I try to.  
He still young, 22 compared to my visible age of 31 (not forgetting my actual age of 679).

He's been really off lately, sleeping more, eating less. His energy has seen to have gone down. I worry for him.

I was cut off my thoughts when I heard retching from the bathroom, I was on my feet fast and ran to see patrick heaving over the toilet.

"Third time this week" I said as I rubbed his back, waiting for his nausea to go.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" he said weakly,

"I feel completely drained, I haven't eaten properly in weeks yet I always seem to throw something up"

My heart dropped as my brain processed all the outcomes of what could be happening to patrick, he gave me a worried glance when I zoned out.

Then I remembered,

This happened to the old patrick before we found out...

Found out that...

He was

Pregnant.


	15. Chapter 15

Patricks pov.

I looked at pete in concern when he zoned out, he seemed to be deep in though and what worried me most what what he was thinking about.

I had been 'ill' for the past month after Ryan gave us a threat (I wrote treat lol), pete had done nothing but worry.

Confusion fogged his eyes before I saw hurt then... Excitement?

I placed my hands over petes and gave him a look, I was really confused when he smiled at me then placed both his hands on my stomach and closed his eyes.

He was in deep concentration and smiled after a few minutes, opening his eyes and smiled bright. His eyes were sparkling and his features were relaxed. I was confused yet happy and wrapped my arms around him and pecked his lips.

"What has got you so happy?"

"You remember when old patrick told you congratulations"

I nodded,

"Ryan did too"

"I now know why"

I smiled brightly at him,

"Why?"

"You my darling, are carrying new life"

I let my brain process the thought of me carrying petes child,  
Then my brain took me back to what Ryan said.

Pete must of sensed my discomfort,

"What's wrong love?

"Ryan said he would hit us where it hurts. Did he mean our child?"

Pete looked straight into my eyes, his own showing determination,

"I will protect you. Both"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, I melted in his embrace and smiled, placing a hand in my stomach I felt at ease.

For once in my life I felt loved and protected. I was happy and at ease being with pete.


	16. Chapter 16

This book is now finished and I'm working on a third for this series.

If you follow my wattpad account (yay_its_gaytrick) you will see little fillers of the third book on there already.

I hope you enjoyed this books.

Love you all my little fangs.


End file.
